


花径

by Baliuyao_861



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baliuyao_861/pseuds/Baliuyao_861
Summary: 主宜嘉猪尔 少量有尔恶俗的金主包养梗春晖的前篇





	花径

满船清梦

1

“哥，你为什么转学了？这样我的学校和你的高中离得太远了……”奶声奶气地向自己的Jackson哥抱怨，金有谦瞪着往来的行人，“到底发生了什么啊？”

“还能有什么事，都是你哥的魅力害的。”电话那头的王嘉尔心不在焉地盯着校门口的豪车，和走向那辆车的朴珍荣，“不过这边也挺好的呢……”

“不要再去抢别人女朋友了！哥你都吃了多少亏啊……哥我想你了……”对面的小男孩大声地提醒道，震得王嘉尔把手机拿得远一些，小孩絮絮叨叨地讲着自己的思念之情，他也是左耳进右耳出。

王嘉尔望着远方摇下车窗的男人，嘴里漫不经心地答应着：“想我就考来这里啊，到时候就能天天见了。”

金有谦说了什么王嘉尔没再听清了，因为坐在车里的男人转过头回应了他的视线。

2

“你好呀，我是你隔壁班的王嘉尔，你长得真帅呢。”王嘉尔自知自己的笑容完美无缺，他盯着面无表情的朴珍荣伸出自己的手，随后对方也笑了，笑得如沐春风，并紧紧握住了自己的手。

太简单了，我还以为会很难搞呢。笑得露出可爱的小括弧，他熟络地搂住了对方的肩膀，揽着对方前行着。夏日的阳光没有王嘉尔的一半绚烂，他身上有淡淡的香味，被日光蒸腾地冒着雾气，飘进朴珍荣的鼻子，他垂下眼睛，用余光瞟着身边的男孩，嘴角是发自内心的弧度。

“Jackson喜欢什么类型的人？”坐在图书馆里，见人捧着一本关于人际关系的书，黑发少年这样问道。

王嘉尔随意地翻过一页纸，视线没有转向提问的少年，他们已经很熟悉了，朴珍荣甚至知道了自己的恶习也没有疏远自己。他说道：“长得好看的？没什么特别的类型，只要能让我心动就好。”

脑海里突兀出现豪车上的男人，眉眼凌厉。王嘉尔内心再补充了一句，当然是有钱更好。他抬眼看着坐在对面笑眯眯的少年，才想起自己接近对方的目的，诶呀，和朴珍荣相处也很快乐，连这个都快忘了。

“你呢，珍荣？从没见你交女朋友呢。”翘鼻子的男孩眨了眨眼睛，眼睛里有一丝狡黠，“明明长得这么帅。”

“我有喜欢的人，只是他不喜欢我。”他的眸子里含着深情，像一潭幽幽的湖水，上面放着承载爱意的小舟。少年的头发和他的眼睛一样黑，衬得他尔雅温文，很难让人不去心动。

“是么……”王嘉尔别开了眼睛，他继续盯着书面，只是一句话也看不进去。不，从一开始他就没看进去，他甚至不知道自己拿的是什么书，他不喜欢图书馆这样安静的地方，他该处在音乐震天响的夜店，或是随意挥洒汗水的篮球场，而不是为了和对面的少年多呆在一起一会儿来到这个沉闷安静的地方。

他不想自己变得不像自己。得快点，再快一点。

3

王嘉尔在学期末再次见到了那个男人，这次他近距离地与那个男人对视，一旁的朴珍荣问道：“真的不用送送你？”坐在后排的男人没有说话，既未拒绝也没有答应，只是直直地盯着眼前染了白发的男孩。王嘉尔先避开了视线，他对着朴珍荣摆了摆手，说着不麻烦了，便逃也似的离开了。

男人玩味地看着对方离去的背影，让朴珍荣上了车。

“珍荣，出国的事情考虑得怎么样了？”男人的声音很有磁性，他翘着腿开了一瓶红酒。朴珍荣眼里全无笑意，有些不耐烦道：“是他让你来劝我的？”

“你父亲也是为了你好。”晃动着手中的高脚杯，他低下头嗅了嗅杯口，“刚才那个是你的朋友？”

朴珍荣诧异地看了眼身边的段宜恩，没有说是也没有反驳，男人便低低地笑了，他的眼里闪过玩味的精光，带着势在必得的把握，低下头饮了一口上等的红酒。

“等会儿可别在你父亲面前露出这种样子。”

“我知道。”

“走吧，今天带你开开眼界。”

朴珍荣对男人从事什么毫无兴趣，他看着窗外飘着的雪花，想的全是没有带伞的男孩沾上雪花的头发。他没有注意到男人打量自己的目光，只是锁着眉头，带着满目的温柔。

王嘉尔不知道自己为什么跑了，天大的机会摆在自己的眼前，他却第一次退缩。也许是男人的视线带着与旁人不同的欲望，那么直白刻骨，让他头皮发麻。他走上楼梯，老旧的小区散发出一股生活的气息，可转眼却看到墙上竟白纸黑字贴着让人不要随地大小便，他皱着眉，不悦地打开了自己家门。

他想早日离开这种境地，无论用什么方式。

4

“今天珍荣没来学校哦。”

“我知道，今天是为你来的。”

王嘉尔噤声了，面前的男人打扮得很年轻，白色的衬衫和牛仔裤，头发随意地散在额前，和前日露出额头的样子比多了一份温柔的朝气。男人眼睛冲他眯了眯：“珍荣和我说你对我很有兴趣。”见男孩染上粉色的耳朵，段宜恩露出了尖利的虎牙，“我也是呢，对Jackson你。”

这是带毒的引诱，但是王嘉尔显然乐于进入这个陷阱。他踏入男人的豪车，座垫比想象中更加柔软舒适，车厢里是男人身上香水的味道，他吸了吸鼻子，垂眼看到自己球鞋上的污渍，便不自觉地将脚内扣着。

他们理所当然地滚在一起，在床上交换体液，王嘉尔的脖子被顶地向后仰去，泪眼婆娑中视线对上男人房间里最明显的装饰，那是一个干制心脏。他的瞳孔控制不住的颤抖着，段宜恩做爱的方式很粗暴，像是野兽一样狠狠地干他，把自己的性器捅到他最深的地方，让他不得不发出尖叫。

“慢一点、慢……慢一点，daddy，我受不了了……”他的手腕被男人抓住，两条腿堪堪挂在男人腰上，疲软的性器已经射不出什么，随着男人的动作晃动着。

他无法控制自己不去看那颗不大不小的心脏，男人的阴茎把他的穴洞撑得满满当当，每一下操干都撞在自己最敏感的地方，他哀哀地求饶，只觉得那颗心脏随着自己颠簸的视线在不断跳动，像活过来一样。即使他分泌再多肠液，他可怜的后穴也不能摆脱红肿破皮，即使他夹得再紧，男人的动作也没有停止。

“啊！哥哥……哥哥！我要……啊啊嗯……”他第一次被干得用后面高潮了，终于他痉挛着把男人夹射了，男人的精液一滴不剩地射入他的体内，明明温度不高却灼烧着他的内壁，让他像濒死的小鹿一样颤抖着。

“这是我送你的第一份礼物。”男人随手拿起桌上的红酒塞，放入男孩的体内，堵住自己的精液不向外流，“我希望下次见你，还能在这里找到它。”

他的手指抵着那个木塞碾过男孩的敏感点，再恶劣地屈了屈指关节。王嘉尔哭叫着射出了不该这时候出现的液体，男孩第一次经受这么激烈的性事，他仍尿着，捂着脸低声啜泣，恳求男人不要看他此时的模样。

“没关系，嘎嘎怎样都是美的。”段宜恩的眼里出现了痴迷，慢慢翘起了嘴角。

5

朴珍荣把他拦在了男厕所，黑发少年眼睛里充斥着血丝，他捏住王嘉尔的下巴，把对方按在厕所隔板上：“你真的和他做了？”

王嘉尔挑了挑眉毛，打开那只手，他随口说着：“是啊是啊，你叔叔真的很厉害哦，哪里都……很厉害。”说完见面前的少年垂下了脑袋，他那一半圣母的心又促使他抬起手理了理对方额前的刘海，“珍荣啊，我们不是最好的朋友么。”

少年将头靠在男孩的肩膀上，那种无力感让他暗自发笑，他伸手抚摸对方的侧颈，即使他不想闻，那个男人的味道也稳稳地覆盖在男孩身上。王嘉尔和谁都行，因为那些人和他朴珍荣无关，但这次不一样。

窗外的飞雪和男孩的头发一样洁白无暇，但他的心则和少年的发丝一样漆黑得滴下墨来。他是为了区分彼此才染的颜色么，为了划开界限，为了伤他的心。他眼里赤忱的爱意逐渐弥散，化为蒸汽挂在眼睫上，他眨了眨眼睛，那蒸汽便消失了，落在男孩崭新的球鞋上。

小舟被汹涌的浪涛掀翻了。

“森尼真是恶人啊。”朴珍荣淡淡地开口，抬起头将吻送到男孩的耳骨上，“趁我不在的时候，偷偷地去勾引我的叔叔。”

“我提醒过你的，他很危险。”他的舌头蛇一样探入男孩的耳窝，另一只手则向对方下身探去，但男孩抓着他的手，推开了他。他的牙齿划过男孩发红的耳朵，在上面留下了一个暧昧的印记，朴珍荣舔了舔唇角，看着捂着耳朵的男孩，似笑非笑着。

“你会知道的。”

tbc


End file.
